


As Soon As I Wake Up

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabbles, F/M, For Science!, Gen, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Au based off some of my favorite superheroes as a family Unit. I understand I'm crossing verses, hence the crossover tag. They are all drabbles I write from Prompts given to me. Come on who wouldn't want to read about Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne actually being brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatchickfromthatonething](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatchickfromthatonething).



> Prompt was :New Home:  
> No Beta  
> Prompt me!

Alfred hefted up a big box from the back of the truck. Walking it towards the house, the new house, and this is the first thing that would be set in it. Walking it through the door, he couldn't see over the box enough so he bumped into a figure that was also in the doorway. With a grunt he turned and sat the box on the ground. He straightened up to look at his partner, Edwin Jarvis was standing arms crossed looking into the house a bit teary eyed. Alfred wrapped his arms around the other man setting his chin on his shoulder.  
"What is it Jar?" he whispered in his ear.  
"Its our first house together." Jarvis whispered back.  
It was a modest home, in the Gotham suburbs of New York. Alfred hummed in his ear, "Ours and soon to be our family." Alfred replied. He started swaying them back and forth. "Oh Alfie kids, two boys and one girl. That’s our dream right. " Jarvis turned in his partner's arms wrapping an arm around his husbands neck. He then pulled away and grabbed his arm pulling him into the house.  
"Jar where are we going." He pulled him upstairs and into one of the rooms. "This room can be Anthony's. There is a work station for him and his legos." He then pulled him into another room. "I chose this one for Bruce, the closet is like its own little cave, and he likes having his own space." Jarvis sighed.  
Alfred and Jarvis have been working on adopting two boys from wayward homes, a seven year old and a six year old and quite intelligent. They just needed a bit of guidance.  
"I'm sure they'll love it Jar." Alfred pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "Now lets finish unpacking yeah." Alfred turned to head out of the room. Jarvis stared down the empty hallway and thought of all the pictures that will fill it up. This was their beginning.


	2. Bleached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Laundry:  
> Prompt me!  
> No Beta

Clark was just sitting on top of one of the dryers watching his clothes wash in the dorms. Another kid walks in with his basket looking confused. Clark watched disast er unfold as the kid didn't know how to separate his clothes, he just threw everything in. Clark noticed he had a lot of black and no color so he hoped it wouldn't be too much of a problem. The man put in the washer and started it before his phone rang. He picked it up Clark stared at the phone it must be a new design since he has never seen it before.

"Bruce...Yes Tony the phone works fine...I make friends just fine...One time that was one time...I hate you go away." he then hung up the phone. Bruce then looked over at him and they caught each others eyes and Bruce just shrugged. "Brother." Clark nodded even though he was an only child.

Clark put his clothes in the dryer ten minutes before Bruce's wash finished. So he sat back and enjoyed the show, especially since it seemed he never did laundry in his life. Bruce pulled out a pair of black jeans, a shirt, another shirt, a black wife beater and a pair of slacks. He stuck his hand to fish out another article of clothing which so happened to be a another black shirt all the clothing items had different colored splotches, he added bleach to the wrong load. Bruce cursed, and Clark stifled a chuckle.

"Do you need some help?" he voiced. Bruce looked at him, stubborn pride showed on his face before it melted into defeat. "My pops always did the laundry. And when he didn't do it my sister Buffy did it." he gruff voice said reluctantly.

"Well come on there is no way to save the rest of your whites but I'm sure we can make sure it doesn't happen to your next load. I'm Clark by the way Clark Kent." he said walking over with a smile. "Bruce Wayne." Clark proceeded to help out the other boy.

When his laundry finished he pulled it out and folded it and put it in the basket. He was almost out the door before he turned back and saw Bruce reading the back of the dryer sheets like it was school work. "Hey Bruce." He called out, the boy looked at him. "I'm in room 280 we should hang out some time." Bruce looked at him before smiling slightly and nodding sharply. Clark left the room with a large smile on his face.


	3. Night Out Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce doesn't like people, he tolerates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Party:  
> No Beta  
> Prompt Me!

"Buffy please." Bruce grunted to his sister over Skype. "I don't know what you want me to say Bruce. You literally have the exact same thing." Buffy flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder glaring at her older brother in contempt.

"I don't even know why you are trying so hard. You just wear what Tony buys you, in black." Bruce glared harder. "I tried getting him color dear sister but he just gives it away, like it will burn his pretty pale skin." Tony appeared in the camera, sunglasses in his hair and a sharp business suit on. He must have gotten back from the business meeting.

"What are you doing here, go home." Buffy said pushing him out of the camera. "I am home!" Tony snarked indignantly.

"No you are a 19 year old prodigy that just started his own successful company. Get out of my room." Buffy had a scary glare and they years her parents and Bruce made her go through martial arts training meant she could take down Tony in a second. "Fine by Batty call me tomorrow." Tony called out.

Bruce huffed at his siblings, Buffy turned back to look at him, "Black skinny jeans, and whatever color button down you have stop being ridiculously emo. It is so not Chic." She said before clicking off.

Clark picked Bruce up and they made their way to the club in downtown Gotham called Arkham Asylum. "Come on Bruce loosen up." the journalism major said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not good with people." he pushed out. "Come on Bruce I've seen you charm teachers so much that they would probably die rather than fail you." Clark said, he was right Bruce just needed to take a deep breath. "Awesome I'll grab us some drinks." Clark left him to wade through the crowd and grab a table. He was almost to one when and arm snaked around his waist.

"Why hello there I've never seen you around." a voice whispered in his ear. "I guess its a first time for everything isn't it." he replied turning around to face the person. She had red hair and a tight green dress. "The name is Ivy." she held out her hand. Bruce grabbed it and kissed it, "Bruce." he replied. Her smile widened, " I guess chivalry isn't dead. I think we are going to have a lot of fun together." She started moving closer when a hand dropped on his shoulder.

Bruce turned around to stare up into the eyes of Clark. "Hey I got your drink." he said through his teeth. Bruce grabbed the drink and nodded in thanks, he turned around back to Ivy to see she disappeared. He shrugged and started to follow Clark again. Once again Bruce didn't like people but he could tolerate them.


	4. Night out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves his family, and loathes his apartment. So he is constantly at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Siblings:  
> No Beta   
> Prompt me!

Buffy Pushes back from the computer and stands up. She walks over to the mirror happy she got dressed and curled her hair before Bruce decided to call. She was in a simple red dress and black knee high boots. She applied her makeup before heading down stairs. "And where do you think your going?" Tony asked popping up from the kitchen one of those shakes their Pops is always making him drink, because he can't feed himself when he is by himself, in hand.

"I have a date." Buffy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "By Date, you mean Friend Date. Date with friends. Not a guy, or a girl that I'm into date right?" Tony squinted his eyes at her. "Its a none of your business date, go up to your workshop." Tony went up to his room turned workshop leaving his baby sister to her, _date_.

Tony who had no since of time or awareness got started on his latest project, U. His second AI, DUM-E though his favorite wasn't up to par. This was also why he came home, this was his get away.  When he was at work it was, environmental technology this, Sign this, new cell phone this, do you think we can make a hologram from Star Wars?

He really couldn't wait til Bruce graduated with his Business degree, he would be better and heading the StarkWayne Industries then Tony would ever be. Tony knew he was just the brains of the operation and thats how he liked it. "Son you are running yourself ragged." Tony turned around to see his father Alfred in sweats and a large T-shirt behind him.

"Do you ever sleep?" Tony responded to his Dad who always seemed to be up whenever anyone else is up. "I have an insomniac son, another son who gets so wrapped up in his work that he forgets to sleep, and a Daughter who likes to play rebellious and sneak out of windows late at night." Alfred responded sitting down next to Tony on the work Bench.

"Well go actually sleep in Bed with Pops. Ill handle Ms. Rebel, and Mr. Bat tonight." Alfred hugged and kissed his oldest son on the head. "You kids mean the world to me," he said before standing up. "When your sister gets in and go to sleep you go to sleep too." Before walking out the door.

"But Dad." Tony whined. "I mean it Tony." he yelled before Tony heard the door close. Tony started back on U not realizing the time, until he heard the door slam.

He got up and pulled the rag he had in the back of his pocket out of his bag before heading down stairs. He caught Buffy in the kitchen taking out a carton of Ice Cream. "How did it go?" he asked leaning on the door frame. She stabbed a spoon into the ice-cream. "Why are guys total douchebags?" she asked before sticking a spoonful in her mouth.

"What happened?" he asked heading over with his own retrieved spoon. "What happened was he thought he can get into my skirt on the first date. What do I look like I give it up easy." before stabbing the ice cream again. "Please tell me you took him down," Tony also stabbed the ice cream, "Also tell me his name and phone number." No one messes with his baby sister.

"I flipped onto his back and stepped on his crotch to show him how uninterested I really am." she growled. She took another spoonful before letting the spoon rattle on the counter.

"I'm pretty right Tony?" she asked her brother. Tony sat his spoon down and walked over and hugged her, "Your the prettiest girl in the world. No one will ever match up to you." He mumbled into her forehead. "But your not just pretty, your smart and resourceful. You also love with all your heart. No man or woman will ever be good enough for you in my eyes." He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. "But whoever does end up with your heart, better appreciate and hide their social security from me." Buffy let out a watery laugh.

"Got to bed." he said pushing her up the stairs. "You too, Dad texted me to make sure you get into bed the same time I do." she pointed at him. "Damn meddling Fathers." Tony huffed.


	5. Bruce and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets one of his brothers teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Science Bros:  
> No Beta!  
> Prompt Me

Tony visited his brother on the weekend. Since Bruce opted to go to the University of Gotham to stay close to the family. "Tony go away, I have class." Bruce said when he opened the dorm door to his smiling brothers face. "But its the weekend, who has class on the weekend." Bruce glared down at his brother. 

"I'm doing research with Professor Banner in his lab today." Bruce responded hefting his messenger bag over his shoulder and walking out of his room making sure to lock it.

"Banner, do you mean like the Bruce Banner. The one who's paper on Gamma Rays i raved about for days." Tony hugged his brother around the waist, but Bruce being the stronger of the two removed them. "I don't know I guess." He kept walking towards the science labs. "Baby Brother you have to take me to meet him" Tony ran in front of him, his brown eyes wide and glossy. "No Tony."  
Bruce ended up bringing him anyway. Which sucked because somehow in their limited time of knowing each other, Tony seemed to have bonded with his 27 year old professor.   
Tony was flitting about the lab asking all types of questions. While Bruce was observing one of the experiments Banner had him doing he could see Tony bonding more with the older scientist.

At the end of the day it took a lot of Bruce's man power to drag Tony away from the other Bruce. "It has to be a sign of why we became awesome friends. You two have the same name!" Tony told his younger brother with a large smile.


	6. Cat, Bat, Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and his bat cave of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Batcave:  
> No Beta!  
> Prompt Me!

Bruce was hiding in his makeshift cave in his dorm. He sadly wasn't back home, to use the cave there. But he was stressing a tiny bit about school. Well not about school exactly but about people in school. Really not people, just one person, one specific person.

"Bruce come out of there." a voice said, he heard the click clack and looked from under his bed on stilts to see black stilettos. "No Selina go away." he grunted. She didn't, she got down and slid under to lay right beside him. The last time Buffy was here she stuck glow in the dark stars on the bottom of the bed so he could look at something.

"What did Clark do now?" she asked pulling out a nail filer and grabbing his hands to get to work. "Nothing." he said letting her use his hands, he wasn't a stranger to manicures. He had a younger sister that made him get them with her, though he enjoyed pedicures a bit more.

"Oh really, nothing you say. This would happen to be about that girl coming out of his room early this morning." she drawled. "How did you hear about that." he protested.

"A little birdy told me about it." she replied. "Did you eat this birdy?" he questioned. "Can't go hungry now, can I?" her grin very catlike.

"I don't understand batty, if you like him so much just ask him out." she let his hand fall and he gave her his other one. "I don't like him." he denied. "Then why are you hiding in your cave?" silence permeated the room after that.

"Exactly, now I'll leave you to your sulking but tomorrow I better see you at breakfast or I will take everything you love." Selina then slid out from the bed leaving him to his misery. Bruce closed his eyes and planned to take a nap when he heard his door open again. This time he saw bright red converse.

"Bruce are you in here?" Clark called out. "Go away." Clark bent down and lifted up the black sheet that covered him. "Wow they weren't lying this is a cave." he whistled looking around.

"What do you want?" he grunted still staring at the stars. "I was told that I made you go hide in your batcave and that I needed to fix you." Clark slid under much like Selina except he was closer to Bruce. Much Closer.

"So please enlighten me how did I break you. Because you were fine last night, and I thought we were going to get breakfast--oh" Bruce glared at the stars. "You came by this morning and you must of saw Lois leave." Bruce tried not to whine at that, he was not Tony.

"You know Bruce you confuse me." Clark started out his voice soft. "You can be so charming, but you never talk about how you feel. Or if you do I just don't understand how you do it." he reached down and hooked his pinky over Bruce's. "I'm pretty simple Bruce, a country boy from a small town. I see it and tell it how it is and I guess I think thats how every one is suppose to do it. But I know its not true." Bruce turned his head to look at Clark to see the man already looking at him.

"Bruce what do you want." Bruce surged forward to kiss him, it was an awkward angle so he ended up kissing his jaw and swinging his leg around Clarks waist. "Thank god, I thought it was a lost cause." Clark grunted manhandling Bruce until he was on top of him grabbing his face and kissing him.

"What about Lois?" Bruce said in between kisses. "Best friend from back home, we both are journalism majors." Before surging back for a kiss. They didn't hear the door open and the foot steps until the sheet was being lifted up to show the face of Buffy.

"Seriously, this is cute and all but Tony and I are here to take you out to dinner." They both stopped at the intrusion staring at the girl. "I guess you can bring your boy toy. Chop, Chop."


	7. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Tony could really learn to appreciate it.  
> Prompt me!  
> Tumblr: keepingtimewithmusic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for the comments and Kudos. Which in reality there wasn't a lot. But more than I thought I would get from this odd story. So here is a little something, something. Also you can follow me on tumblr at keepintimewithmusic. Sometimes I post my random drabbles there first! You could also leave me prompts there. Enjoy.

Tony was twirling around in his desk chair in his workspace, his boredom reaching the max. “Anthony what are you doing?” his dad, otherwise known as Jarvis, walking in a soft grey cardigan over a white button down. “I don’t know, what does it look like.” Tony replied still spinning.

“It looks like my son has nothing better to do with his life, so get up and get dressed you are coming with me to your sisters art exhibit.” he then turned on his heel and walked out of the room so Tony wasn’t able to fight it. The tech genius sighed making his way to his closet to change, before meeting his dad down stairs.

They pulled into the high school lot and walked into the building, “Buffy sucks at art so why are we here exactly.” Jarvis shot him a look, before replying. “Your sister has a crush on the Art TA from sheild college. So she made something to go into the exhibition to show odd and as her family we must support her.” He pulled glasses out of his pocket putting them on to study a painting in front of them.

“Right I’m just going to--” he started before he ditched his dad.

Tony was on a search for the blond hair of his sister, “Hey are you lost?” a voice asked behind him. He turned around to find a tall blond, with blues eyes and sweet smile. “I am looking for my sister, she has piece in the show.” The guy furrowed his eyebrows. “My name is Tony and her name is Buffy.” he supplied the guys grinned widened.

“Oh yes Buffy, I believe she was hanging out with her friend Willow and Xander by the snack table.” He said pointing over to it. “But I could show you her artwork if you like. I’m Steve.” he said holding out his hand to shake, Tony grasped it.

“Well Steve are you going show me the wonders of art.” he grinned Steve chuckled, “It would be my pleasure.” was the reply.

At the end of the night Tony left with Steve’s number, and a fuming little sister who said he was not allowed near anymore of her crushes.


	8. A Mile A Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having emotions about The Flash TV Show. Definitely UnBeta'd, very spur of the moment.

Jarvis sighed bringing his phone up to his ear. He stared at the teenager vibrating in his kitchen holding what seems to be an energy drink.

"Bruce, Barry is here and it seems that he thought putting copious amounts of sugar in his body was a smart thing to do." 

The blond teenager was jumping up and down and fidgeting with his clothes.

"Get him out of my house." Jarvis then hung up the phone taking a rather large gulp of his coffee.

A couple of minutes later Bruce enters with Clark trailing after him.

"Sorry dad I thought we would reach here before him." Bruce walked over to his childhood friend and put an arm on him.

"Barry, you doing ok?" The blond teenager look at him with a grin.

"Batty! You won't believe what happened!" He started jogging around Bruce who was starting to get dizzy. 

Clark decided to sit next to Jarvis who handed him a cup of coffee. Bruce who had enough of his high-energy friend tackled him to the ground. 

"Speak." Barry pouted.

"You are looking at the youngest CSI in our city. That's right I'm a genius!" he squirmed a little pulling a badge out of his pocket. 

Bruce broke out into a small smile, "Congrats dude. Your mom would have been proud." 

Barry's eyes soften before wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck. 

"Bring it in cuddles for everyone!" 

Jarvis and Clark laughed at them as Bruce tried to get away.

 


	9. Cutest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have feels ok. So many. Ah.

Bruce was in his batcave taking a nap when he heard the door to his dorm slam open.

“Bruce! Bruce where are you?” that sounded like Ms. Lois Lane.  
“See Lois he isn’t here we should leave now.” and that sounded like a nervous Clark.

Bruce sighed and figured it was time to make an appearance rolling out from under the bed he quickly stood up and brushed himself off. Taking a good look and the duo he could see Clark looking defeated and Lois looking smug.

“I’ve recently been informed that you are the brother to one Tony Stark.” Lois said clasping her hands in front of her.  
“No.” was all he said while glaring at his boyfriend.  
“You haven’t even heard my proposal!” Lois said her face now forming pout.  
“Trust me Ms. Lane you do not want to talk to my brother. Hell I don’t even want to talk to my brother half the time.”  
“Please Bruce! I’ll buy you dinner! I’ll do your laundry.” Lois was now hanging off of him in an awkward fashion.

She then looked over at Clark smirk a bit before going up on her tiptoes and whispering into Bruce’s ear. Clark watched anxiously at the display especially when a blush appeared on Bruce’s face. Lois dropped back down and Bruce reached for his phone.

“Hey Pep its me Bruce do you know where Tony is?” He started walking a little bit away from the friends.

Clark walked over to Lois,”What did you offer him?”   
“Oh you know a little bit of this and a little bit of that.” she shrugged.  
Bruce walked over with his keys in hand, “Lets go he is currently at home.”

Lois skipped out of the door and Clark had a bad feeling about all of this.

\---------------------------

“Nice house.” Lois said as they walked up. Bruce shrugged and was going to open the door when it was thrown open by a blond who had Tony thrown over his shoulder.

“I swear to god steve if you don’t put me down I’m going to taze you.” Tony screamed.  
“I would be more threatened if you weren’t grabbing my tush Tony.” the blond said.  
Bruce cleared his throat and the two finally noticed them.

“Batty what are you doing here!” the blond turned around so Tony was facing them.  
Instead of Bruce though, Lois stepped up.   
“Hi, I’m with the college newspaper and I was hoping that I could interview you?” 

Her eyes looked so hopeful Tony couldn’t say no, “Sure why not I was being kidnapped for lunch anyway. Since my boyfriend and father have banded against me.” 

Tony then reached down to grab the blonds but again, “Tony.” he shouted scandalized.

“Put me down big guy, I’ll go willingly now that I know my adoring fans await to hear from me.”

Steve huffed and put the shorter man on the ground. Tony then walked up wrapped his arm in Lois’s and began down the road where there was a cafe. The other three trailed slowly behind.

“I don’t know how you handle my brother.” Bruce said to Steve who gave him a big smile.  
“He’s a dreamboat.” was all Steve said fiddling with his messenger bag.  
“What era are you from again?” Bruce asked but Clark elbowed him in the side hissing something about being rude.  
“Hey big guy.” Tony called and Steve jogged to catch up with them.

Bruce watched Tony stick his hands in Steves pockets and pull out what looked to be a new phone. He then began gesturing wildly to Lois about it.

“They’re cute.” Clark said swinging an arm around Bruce’s shoulder.   
“But we’re the cutest.” he then leaned in and kissed Bruce on the lips.  
They walked for a bit before Clark turned back to Bruce.  
“So what is Lois going to give you for setting this up?” he asked.   
“Well would you look at that we’re here I’m going to go order.” Bruce said slipping out from the arm and hurrying into the cafe.  
“Bruce!” Clark called following him.


	10. The Important Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is very selective of those he keeps close.

Tony met James Rhodes when he was six years old and was just adopted. He had just threw a big fit of not being able to stay with Bruce because he was moved into advanced classes. He was a mouthy kid surrounded by ten year olds and they didn’t appreciate it. Tony was not foreign to being bullied it happened quite often at the halfway home partially due to his mouth and the other part to protect Bruce his brother. So when some older boys surrounded him he grounded himself and prepared to fight back. That’s when James Rhodes stepped in and helped Tony out. Tony would lie when the stories came up but after that day he would follow behind Rhodey and Bruce would follow behind him. 

Pepper Potts was another story. Tony was a resentful 14 year old at MIT. He had to leave Bruce, his adorable little brother, and Buffy, his precious little sister. His best friend decided to sign up for the air-force and his parents would not let him go to community college when he got a free ride to MIT. He was frustrated, upset and didn’t know how to take care of himself properly. Then he met Pepper who was in her second year at Harvard and saw him at a grocery store picking up only Frozen foods. Appalled she swept him up took him through the store and made sure he got enough food. Drove him back to his small studio apartment and made him dinner. From then on she made sure Tony took care of himself, pushed herself into his family and helped him when putting his tech company together.

Tony created DUM-E when he was 16 years old. The AI was a fit of genius brought on by panic. Tony’s sister and brother were attacked while coming home from school, it left Bruce having nightmares and Buffy flinching at shadows. His parents wouldn’t let him come home saying that they were ok and he needs to focus on his studies. So Tony put all of his fears and panic into creating DUM-E who had familiar personality patterns as his siblings. Tony loved DUM-E he was his first creation and putting him together helped him when he couldn’t help his siblings. However, DUM-E was in love with Pepper and whenever she was in the workshop the AI would be right by her side.

So while Tony followed Rhodey, Pepper followed Tony, and DUM-E followed Pepper. Outside of his family those three were the most important to him. So when he introduced Steve to them he was very nervous, because he was sure that Steve was becoming very important to him as well.

“Pep, Rhodey, DUM-E this is Steve.” Tony shifted his weight and gripped the large blonds hand tight.

Steve grinned down at him and squeezed his hand in response. DUM-E was the first to react to the introduction rolling closer and sticking his camera in Steve’s face. He whirred in excitement and started to move towards the fire extinguisher. 

“Don’t you dare DUM-E!” Tony let go of Steve’s hand and began to chase the AI around.

Leaving the last two to stare down Steve. He thought it would be Rhodey who would do the threatening boy was he wrong.

“Listen, you hurt Tony there isn’t a place you could hide on this earth that I won’t be able to find you. I will ruin you you got it.” Pepper said stepping closer her heel clicking on the ground and her red hair was out of its ponytail making her even more frightening.

When she was finally standing right in front of him she glared before lifting up her phone and taking a picture.

“I’ll be leaving now. Tony you have a meeting at one don’t be late or it will be your ass.” she then left the studio.

Steve looked at Rhodey who was smiling softly which made Steve relax.

“I heard you were a Captain before you came back.” Rhodey said, Steve nodded.

“That’s impressive but that status won’t stop me from kicking your ass got it?” Steve nodded again.

Rhodey continued smiling before walking forward and patting his shoulder.

“Tony I’m going please try not to get into trouble.” there was a whine of Rhodey from somewhere in the studio as the older man left.

Tony came stumbling out with grease marks and a torn shirt.

“DUM-E put up a fight.” he grumbled pushing himself into Steve’s personal space and hugging him.

“Your friends are scary.” Steve said.

“Well at least I’m sure mine aren’t trained assassins.” was Tony’s response which caused Steve to think about Bucky, Natasha, and Clint.

“Touche.”


	11. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a soft spot for all types of creatures.

Bruce with all of his dark looks and cold exterior had a soft heart for all sorts of animals. Clark figured this out the first time he ever met Bruce’s parents. They arrived for dinner and as soon as the door opened something flew to Bruce and landed on his shoulder. Clark saw his boyfriend gain a small smile and lift his hand to caress the creature.  
“Bruce, Master Richard was very excited for your return. He has been pining away in your room.” Alfred, Bruce’s father said coming down the stairs.  
Richard, or as Tony fondly called him Dick, was a parrot. His feathers were red, green, and yellow. He loved to fly in loops and preen Bruce’s hair when sitting on his shoulder. Bruce apparently found him on the street in a cage where someone left him to die. When they moved into their own apartment Clark got use to the trill of happiness the bird gave every time he saw Bruce.  
The next time he saw Bruce’s cold exterior be thwarted by an animal was when he showed up with a pit bull puppy that had a grumpy face. Jason as they soon began to call the pup had stolen Bruce’s lunch in the park and had him running for a good thirty minutes.   
Bruce looked up at him, "Can we keep him?" Clark of course had a hard time saying no.  
Jason however was a little menace as Clark soon found out. He would whine at the closed door during bed time and when they would let him in he would sleep in the middle of them. He would chew on shoes and pee everywhere. When Clark would get mad Bruce would just explain that he was a puppy that's what they do.  
Dick and Jason had a love hate relationship. Dick would taunt the young pitbull by flying above him and swooping down to peck. Which led Jason trying as hard as he can to jump high enough to catch them. Later though Clark would see Jason curled up on the carpet in the sun with Dick perched on top of him head in his wing.   
Clark didn’t fully warm up to the dog until he took down a burglar that got into the apartment. Jason ate like a king for weeks after that.  
Tim showed up unannounced one day. They had just moved into a house after graduation and Bruce started working with Tony on building their company up. The house had a backyard that allowed Jason to run around and Dick to get some flying room. Tim during a cold winter day came trotting behind Jason into the house. A lithe black cat with blue eyes and a soft meow, and he trailed Bruce everywhere. For a while it was cute because obviously Tim had owners due to the collar on his neck. But soon they noticed Tim’s fur getting matted and then he started to lose weight. Bruce and Clark decided enough was enough and went to the address on the collar prepared to give the owners hell. When they got there they say a for sold sign and an empty house.   
"We could keep him you know." Clark said staring at his sad Boyfriend.  
"Really? Bruce asked hesitantly and Clark nodded.   
Bruce broke out in a brilliant smile and gave him a great big kiss before he scooped Tim up and whispered things to the cat all the way back to their house.   
Tim was a great addition to the house he would play with Dick and Jason stopped sleeping in their room. The Pitbull loved curling around the smaller cat in the living room instead.  
The house was always loud with all the animals, nosy siblings bursting, and friends who had no boundaries.  
But it was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't written in a while. So here is this. I love a Tim and Jason relationship it just makes me happy. So enjoy!


	12. You give me the Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spuffy that was promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also no Beta'd cause I was inspired.
> 
> For Lol

Buffy could tell you a thing or two about boys. She should know she grew up with two. But for the life of her she could not understand William “its Spike” Blood.

“You want to take me where for our first date?” She asked while she was getting books out of her locker. 

Spike rubbed his bleach blond hair and started to look uncomfortable in his leather jacket.

“ There is a poetry slam happening at the coffee shop Jitters.” Buffy blinked once, then twice, before nodding her head.

“Sounds like fun. I didn’t know you like poetry.” Spike nodded.

“I write my own. It's not very good but it helps with emotions you know.” Buffy was really enjoying this new side of him.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, “It’s a date.” before closing her locker and heading to class.

\---

 

“You’re not going on a date.” Bruce stated.

“He is taking you to slam poetry?” Tony asked

Two different reactions from two very different brothers. 

“He likes poetry, and yes I am.” the last part she growled out at Bruce who was glowering from underneath her bed as she did her hair.

“I’m still stuck on that punk ass little kid liking poetry.” Tony said from on top of her bed.

“He was running with that one gang a couple of years ago. What happens if he gets you into trouble?” Bruce ranted.

Buffy knew all about the gang and had kick some of their asses when they’ve tried to fuck with rallies and dances.

That’s actually how she met Spike in the first place. But her brothers didn’t need to know about that.

“Listen. The both of you.” she glared a t Tony who was doing something on her phone.

“I’m 18 years old now and I don’t need my  _ adult _ brothers questioning my every decision. I’m going on this date whether you like it or not.” At this point buffy got up and walked to her bed before getting on her knees and dragging Bruce out by his shirt. He went willingly.

“If you two fuck this up there will be hell to pay. I’m going to tell Dad.” Bruce winced and  Tony whined.

That’s when the doorbell rang, “That’s him! Do I look nice.” she stood up and straightened her high waisted dark wash jeans and a red crop top. 

“Beautiful.” Her brothers said at the same time. 

Buffy laughed kissed both of them on the cheek and left the room.

“So we are following them right?” Tony asked.

Bruce grunted in response.

\--

Buffy was actually having a great time with Spike. He brought her some red roses and left his leather jacket behind and was in a soft green henley instead. They stopped for some frozen yogurt before making their way to Jitters.

 

“So are you going to be reading a poem tonight?” she asks bumping her shoulder against his.

“Know I meant what I said about mine being bloody awful. But a friend of mine will be performing.” he then grabbed her hand to hold.

 

“You know if you wanted to hold hands you could’ve just said so without accosting me.” Buffy gripped his hand.

“Now where is the fun in that?” she grinned shaking her hair out of her face.

They made it to the coffee shop and as they were entering Buffy caught sight of a large blond man that looked awfully familiar to her brothers boyfriend she caught a small glimpse of brunette hair hiding behind him. She groaned internally and was definitely snitching on Tony to her Parents. When out of the corner of her eye already seated at a Table was Clark and her other very in trouble brother.

They found a table and Spike went to get drinks. Buffy pulled out her phone and sent a text to the group.

**Group Chat** :  _ Codependent Siblings _

**Slayer:** Caught. Caught. Caught. I’m @’ing you both on Twitter and telling the rents’

**Batman** :  **_:(_ **

**Ironman** : I have a legit reason! Steve’s friend is actually performing today.

**Slayer** : for attempting to fight back I’m also telling Pepper.

**Ironman** :  **_:(_ **

**Slayer** : And Silena.

**Batman** : I didn’t even try to plead with you.

**Slayer** : Blame Tony. You’re just in the crossfire.

“Is everything ok?” Spike asked setting her vanilla latte down in front of her.

“Yeah just some family drama.” she shrugged and put her phone away trying to ignore the presence of her older brothers and enjoy her date.

“My friend Bucky is up next.” Spike said sipping his hot chocolate. 

He scooted closer to her chair and draped and arm around her shoulders and she snuggled in. There would be hell to pay for her brothers right now she was enjoying the warmth of another body pressed against her.


End file.
